


A Songbird And A Seabird

by Aquamarine_Sky



Category: Original Work
Genre: BAMF Women, Crew as Family, Dorks in Love, F/F, Falling In Love, First Ever Work, How Do I Tag, I'm literally posting this at almost midnight., Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, M/M, Noble women and former deck hand fall in love, Pirates, THIS WAS BETA READ!!!! :DDD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquamarine_Sky/pseuds/Aquamarine_Sky
Summary: Adelia was the daughter of a rich noble man. She lived in a glittering cage that never allowed her to be who she wanted to be....Then she fell in love with a cute pirate and wow has her life gotten more interesting since then.Echo really doesn't know what's going on but she does know one thing, that Adelia, the daughter of the man who was going to execute her for crimes against the crown? Is very cute.
Relationships: Adelia(oc)/Echo(oc)
Kudos: 3





	A Songbird And A Seabird

**Author's Note:**

> I have never posted any of my works and I was encouraged to post this one! So I hope some people like it! I had fun writing this and I hope someone may find some joy in reading it!
> 
> I FINALLY GOT PARAGRAPHS HAPPENING YAY XD

Adelia had heard the news that morning from her mother. Navy officials would be using their house as a temporary holding cell for captured pirates so they could be hung in the week to come. She wasn't sure what she thought about that to be honest. The manor had always been dark and dreary, the decorations bright and colourful but very stone of the building refused to make it feel warm and Welcoming, the soft clicking of her heeled shoes sounded throughout the empty hall, it gave an ominous feeling. She caught a glimpse of herself in a large mirror, her long dirty blond hair in soft ringlets framing her Face as her doe like eyes stared back at her.  
Her powder pink dress only adding to the image.  
Adelia snarled at her reflection, how she hated pink, men would gawk at her when she went on walks with her mother when she wore pink, apparently it "Softens her very being", 'if that's so then I don't want to be soft. 'I want to be sharp! Sharp enough to cut those eyes that dare look at me for to long' she thought as she finally reached the final door. Adelia hurried to stand next to her father in her fine wear, she thought once again, why couldn't things be different? Why did her father make her dress up like a prize to be won even around military workers?  
\----- 

The pirates were pushed out of the stuffy carts in chains, covered in muck and smelled foul. As they were forced to kneel in front of the Lord Adelia looked to the sky, not wanting to meet the eyes of the condemned men. 'that's a pretty bird.... Such beautiful colours' she followed it around the courtyard as her father sneered at the men. Not really listening as she imagined what it would feel like to soar through the skies. A shark jab to her side knocked her out of her daydreams, her mother and father were bowing to.... Oh the head of the Navy, how fun. She quickly flowed suit lowering her head politely just like how she was taught. She didn't mean too but she found herself looking down the line of men.... One wasn't a man. Her long deep brown hair the colour of rich spruce tied up messily seemed to gleam in the light. Her clothes ripped and desperately patched together to make her outfit, a deck hand from the looks of it. They made eye contact and the breath seemed to leave Adelia's lungs, they were the brightest green she had ever seen, like soft grass in the summer. The girls eyes widened as she gapped at her, if it was anyone else Adelia thinks she would have felt uncomfortable.  
"The cells are just this way. Follow me gentlemen." He nodded towards Adelia and her mother, "You two are free to go" Adelia and her mother nodded and curtsied again before slowly turning to go inside, she peaked one last glance at the girl before the doors closed..... She wasn't letting that girl die. No, Adelia was going to get her out herself.

\--------------

Adelia smiled at herself. The scissors hidden in her book bag, the satchel secured under her skirts holding a knife, a large sum of Adelia's personal savings, a loaf of bread she had stolen from the kitchen, some bandages and a map of the nearby village. It wasn't much but it would have to do for now. Her heeled shoes tapped lightly against the floor as she briskly walked to the cells. She knew they had all been invited to dinner tonight and would probably be drunk, so if there is anyone standing guard?  
Adelia had a heavy silver candle holder to use.  
She peaked her head around and thanked God that no one was around just yet, probably a guard change. She slipped inside carefully undoing her long hair to get a hair pin so she could pick the lock, 'thank you mother for teaching me how this useful trick. Never thought I'd use it though'.  
Adelia's mother had always been quiet odd, never like the other older women, she wanted her daughter to have a wide range of skills... Which she did in the end. Quietly walking down the rows of cells was terrifying, the sharp eyes of pirates digging into her, but she kept going.  
At the end of the corridor, in the last cell, sat the girl, woman a more fitting word really. She had tucked herself into the far corner near the bared windows. Adelia picked the lock and slowly entered.  
\------------ 

"Excuse me miss...." Adelia softly whispered as she got closer. The girl's head shot up looking scared and frightened but softened a bit when she saw it was Adelia, before turning to shock.  
"Hello.... Why are you here?" she whispered back. Adelia noted that her clothes were ripped and one of her arms was wrapped with a torn piece of fabric… an injury maybe? Only being able to see from the faint lantern light that was outside the cell was tricky, but Adelia would just have to make do with that. She stepped forward and allowed her shoes to make soft tapping noises on the floor. Hoping it would calm the woman in front of her just a little.

"My name is Adelia... I'm here to help you get out of here." those gorgeous grass eyes widened even more.  
The girl sat up straighter as Adelia got closer.

"really?! Why on earth would you of all people help me? My name’s Echo for the record..." It hurt Adelia's heart to hear such a pretty thing speak badly about herself.  
"Oh sweetheart-" A soft pink coated her cheeks at that.... Interesting "I want to help you because I want to. No other reason. Now come closer I have to get those cuffs off you… and do something about your hair" should she have maybe been more careful? This was a pirate after all, no matter how she looked or talked. Adelia hesitated as she reached for the cuffs, what if Echo did something to her, hurt her... Killed her?!? No..... If she gets hurt then Adelia's judgement was wrong and that's her fault.

\----------- 

The sound of clicking sounded throughout the cell and the cuffs were gently placed on the floor. Adelia smiled before gently taking the raw skin in hand and wrapping the bandages around them so they wouldn't chaff. She slowly took out the scissors that she had brought, seeing the scared expression Echo held the second she saw the blades.  
Adelia slowed for a minute, holding out the blades in front of her for Echo to see,  
"I can't just let you walk out of here looking exactly how you did when you walked in, I'm going to cut your hair, is that okay? I won't hurt you seabird, I promise,"  
Echo slowly nodded but still sat as stiff as a board, Adelia carefully sat behind her and started cutting the long hair away.  
What a shame, it was so thick and healthy too.  
The long hair turned short and boyish, it bounced up curling slightly, framing the sharp jawline of Echo's face, 'it looks quite good on her' Adelia thought. Adelia handed Echo the bag of supplies and helped her to her feet.

"Come, we don't have much time and if we don't hurry your chance will be missed,"  
Echo scrambled after her, ignoring the angry stares of her old crew mates. Adelia gently guided her by her shoulders down dark corridors, downstairs and through servant's passages, all the way to the back entrance for the servants. No one was around this time of night, the perfect time slot to sneak into the gardens and escape through an old hole Adelia had found years ago as a child. Just as they entered the sprawling gardens the sounds of shouting and running could be heard.

"nononono they shouldn't have found out that quickly! It's not possible! I bet one of those pirates told the guard, come on! Run!" She pushed Echo a bit harder through the trees and pathways. Squinting to try get her eyes to get used to the dark, her skirts flew behind her as she tried running, she wasn't as fast as she would have liked but it was manageable, her skirts and shoes slowing her down.  
Running past fountains and Gazebos, past trees and bushes, Adelia could hear the sound of guards running through the garden behind them, she couldn't allow Echo to be caught.  
She was going to prove to herself that she wasn't a pretty thing just to be looked at, she was proving she could SAVE someone!  
It also helped that Echo was cute.

As they got closer to the edge of the manor, the high wall could be seen through the trees, the vines and plants clinging to the wall hiding it from direct view. Adelia slowed and threw the candle holder into the bushes, no use going through all the trouble and getting caught with a heavy object. Adelia looked around before finally spotting it, the old oak still sat there, it’s thick trunk hiding Adelia’s only escape route from this dreadful place.  
She used to use it all the time when she was young, squeezing through it explore the surrounding areas without someone trailing behind her… she hasn’t been able to use it in a very long time.  
"You see that tree over there? Behind that tree is a small hole in the wall, you should fit. Run and don't look back." Adelia turned around finally, she needed to distract the guards long enough for Echo to escape. But before she could her dress was caught by desperate hands. Echo looked up at her with tears in her eyes that glistened in the moonlight, ‘Oh… I’m taller than her’ Adelia realized, she wasn’t sure why that bit of information made her smile but oh well, she’d sift through these thoughts later when she was alone in her room once again.  
Adelia was lucky that that night was a full moon which allowed them to see the faint outlines of their surroundings. The soft glow illuminating Echo, her face downcast as she gripped Adelia’s long skirts.

"You're not coming with me?" was whispered desperately, those green eyes looked right into Adelia's very being. Oh how that hurt her heart.  
Adelia imagined it for a minute, imagined running away with this gorgeous girl and finally being free, of losing the many skirts and uncomfortable gazes… it sounded freeing… but she couldn’t, she knew that for a fact.

"I can't seabird. They'll notice and think you kidnapped me. They’ll never leave you be. I.... I need to stay here even if I hate it." Adelia took out her diamond earrings and handed them to Echo, who looked at her in confusion. 

"Keep these as a reminder of me o-okay? I won't be going anywhere anytime soon" Adelia’s voice cracked slightly,  
‘I’ve known Echo for less than an hour and I never want to leave her side… I’ve never felt like this before, what’s going on with me?’ Adelia’s brain screeched inside her head.  
Echo sniffed softly but nodded and grasped her hands tightly, carefully slipping the earrings into the bag that was slung over her shoulder.

"I'll come back for you... I promise... You don't deserve to live like a song bird in a cage. I can see it in your eyes, you're not happy here," and one quick movement, Echo had Adelia in a bone crushing hug, and just as quickly as it had happened Echo turned and ran towards freedom.  
\-------  
Adelia felt a tear fall from her eye, why was she so upset about this girl leaving? She didn't know anything about Adelia and Adelia didn't know anything about her!

But.... she was so ready to take her with her!  
She said she'd be back!!!! Oh gosh she could be finally leaving this hell hole.  
As Adelia brushed the stray tears away and walked briskly in the other direction. She walked loudly, allowing her heeled shoes to clip on the stone below her. The lights of torches could be seen in front of her and she straightened her Back and fluffed out her hair. '  
Remember flutter your eyelashes and soften your face. They will fall for a pretty face’ Adelia reminded herself of her mother’s lesson as she prepared. The faces of many guards came bursting from the thick foliage. Adelia clutched her arms, trying desperately to look small and meek.

"Oh my goodness!!! You scared me! What's the matter gentleman? Why the rush? Is everything alright?” The guards all came to a stop in front of her, she could see the faces of a few younger men blush slightly, this was probably the first time they’ve seen the rumoured beauty of her fathers manor.  
One stepped forward and gently touched her arm, which burnt from the touch, oh how she wanted to cut that hand off.

"Miss Adelia! What are you doing out here so late at night? There's a filthy pirate running around! We have to get you inside!" She fluttered her lashes just right (mother would be proud) and nodded slightly.

"Oh dear! I thought I saw something by the back entrance a while ago! I promise I just wanted a stroll in the gardens before bed! I- they could have done something to me! Oh goodness.... What if that filthy thing gets me sir?!? I'll have no way to defend myself! Please, can you walk me back to my rooms?" She swayed on her feet clutching at the men's shirts and coats to steady herself. She watched under eyelashes as the guards melted like clay in her hands.  
The leader nodded to her and gently hooked his arm through hers,  
"Guards come we have to escort this young lady back inside!" She could see the smug look on his face from the torchlight and oh how badly did she want to hit him over the head with something heavy. She allowed herself to look briefly at the gardens, just making out the tree where her seabird escaped. 'Please let God bless you, stay safe'.  
\---------  
It was announced the next day that a prisoner had escaped the night before and that they couldn't find any traces of them anywhere nearby, the Lord shouted at the men loudly and Adelia, who could hear the shouting from where she sat in the garden with her mother, had never been prouder.

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope you enjoyed :))))


End file.
